Tertio Imperii Hominum (Third Empire of Mankind)
Summary The Warp Lanes have settled. It has been 4,000 years since the fall of the Second Imperium, torn asunder after a great disaster that made travel by Warp Lane near impossible for long periods of time. Much knowledge has been lost, and even the Factoria of Mars have cooled. In the Sol System, Earth has just been conquered by the Legio Mechanica, soldiers of the Eclessia Machinis, the Machine Church of Mars, descended from ancient cults venerating machinery as gods. Under the leadership of the Grand Fabricator-General, leader of the Eclessia Machinis and Adeptio Mechanica, the Third Imperium has been declared, and the first Explorator Fleets in centuries are being prepared for launch. The great Factoria of Mars are being woken from centuries of slumber as machines and augmetics of war are prepared. Will the galaxy be kind to the arising Third Imperium? That is yet to be seen. Divisions of Government The Third Imperium is divided as follows: The Eclessia Machinis The Church of Machines has been present on Mars for Millennia, stretching to the days of the First Imperium. Only after the fall of the Second Imperium, however, did they gain full control of Mars. The Eclessia Machinis is the catch-all term for the church of the official state religion, however it is ruled by the Grand Fabricator-General, who is both leader of the Eclessia Machinis and the Adeptio Mechanica. The Adeptio Mechanica The Adeptio Mechanica is the "Civil" Government of Mars, and by extension the Third Imperium. Responsible for civic administration, it is the driveshaft for the young Third Imperium. The Adeptio Mechanica is subdivided into numerous bureaucratic subdivisions, managing resources, factory output, civil infrastructure, etc. Religion Known Systems and their Planetary Composition Sol (Controlled) Sol I (Mercury)- Classification: Barren. No Moons. Sol II (Venus) - Classification: Toxic. No Moons. So III (Terra) - Classification: Desert. 1 Moon. Population 1.3 Billion Sol IV (Mars) Classification: Arid. 2 Moons. Population 4.1 Billion Asteroid Belt Sol V (Jupiter) Classification: Gas Giant. 67 Moons. Sol VI (Saturn) Classification Gas Giant. 62 Moons. Sol VII (Uranus) Classification: Gas Giant. 27 Moons. Sol VIII (Neptune) Classification: Gas Giant. 14 Moons Tau Ceti (Controlled) Tau Ceti I Classification: Barren. No Moons. Anomaly: Ruins Tau Ceti II Classification: Dead. No Moons. Habitable. Tau Ceti III Classification: Barren. No Moons. Habitable Tau Ceti IV Classification: Barren. No Moons. Tau Ceti V Classification: Barren. No Moons. Epsilon Eridanus (Controlled) Eridanus I Classification: Dead World. Habitable. No Moons. Asteroid Belt Eridanus II Classification Barren. No Moons. Asteroid Belt Sirius Canis Major (Controlled) Sirius Canis I Classification Gas Giant. No Moons. One Space Station Alpha Centauri (Controlled) A.C I Classification Lava. No Moons. AC II "Acre". Classification Terran. No Moons. Habitable. Colonized. AC III Classification: Barren. No Moons. Epsilon Indi (Controlled) Epsilon Indi I "Nautica" Classification Ocean. 1 Moon. Habitable. Colonized. Caledon (Controlled) Caledon I Classification Barren. Caledon II Classification Volcanic. Caledon III "Nesia" Classification Ocean. Habitable. Colonized Caledon IV Classification Barren. Caledon V Classification Gas Giant. 69 Moons. Caledon VI Classification Gas Giant. 60 Moons. Anomaly: Ruins (1 Moon.) Caris (Controlled) Caris I Classification Magma. No Moons Caris II Classification Barren. No Moons Caris III Classification Barren. Mineral Rich. Exploiting. No Moons Caris IV Classification Gas Giant. No Moons. Palixis Palixis I Classification Barren. No Moons Palixis II Classification Barren. No Moons Palixis III Classification Terran. Habitable. Inhabited, T-4. No Moons. Theidas Theidas I Classification Barren. Theidas II Classification Toxic. 3 Moons. 1 Habitable (Forest) Theidas III Classification Jungle. Habitable. 3 Moons. 1 Habitable (Ocean) 1 Volcanic. Theidas IV Classification Swamp. Habitable. 3 Moons. 1 Theidas V Classification Terran. Habitable. 1 Moon. Habitable (Terran). Theidas VI Classification Gas Giant. 4 Moons. 1 Habitable (Forest) Anomaly: Ruins. 1 Volcanic. Theidas VII Classification Arid. Habitable. 4 Moons. 2 Habitable (Forest, Forest). Theidas VIII Classification Frozen. 2 Moons. Theidas XI Classification Asteroid Belt. Theidas X Classification Frozen. 1 Moon. Anomaly: Moon with a Moon. The Legions The Military of the Third Imperium is placed within several branches, though the largest two are those below The Legio Mechanica The Legio Mechanica are the Legions of Mars. Cybernetic and Biologically enhanced warriors, indoctrinated into the ways of the Machine Cult. Equipped with the best Mars can afford for Infantry, the Legio Mechanica are a deadly force in battle. Often armed with High Powered Energy Weaponry, the Legio Mechanica instill much fear in armies unaccustomed to fighting those who long since lost knowledge of what "Pain" is. The Legio Artificia The Legio Artificia are the Elite of Mars. Carefully cultivated, ancient, Artificial Intelligence, placed within machines of war so arcane and ancient that all knowledge to fully replicate the guiding A.I are lost, even if the Hull and weaponry can be. To face the Legio Artificia in open battle is perhaps one of the most terrifying thing in the known Galaxy. The Navy The Imperial Navy is divided into two groupings, the Classis Mechanica, and the Classis Explorator, or less formally designated the Mechanica Fleets and the Explorator Fleets. Classis Mechanica This is the mainstay Navy of the Third Imperium. Constructed from well understood technology and armed with anything from Lance batteries to large, Kinetic weaponry designed to fire ammunition the size of large buildings. As of current, there are six designations of Ships and categories to fit them in. Battlecruiser: The Largest ship capable of being constructed in Martian Shipyards, the Battlecruiser are large ships, 5-6 Kilometers long. These are the designated "Flagship" designation of the Classis Mechanica. Larger ships do exist, but these were regulated to the Classis Explorators. Cruiser: Second in size to the Battlecruiser, the Cruiser designation average at about 4 kilometers long. Usually the heavier hitters of a fleet, they are often regulated to guarding the rear or flanks of a Battlecruiser. Light Cruiser: This designation is used when speed is more necessary than firepower. Averaging about 3.5 kilometers long, they are regulated for mostly Vanguard missions Frigate: Frigates are the mainstay designation of the Mechanica Fleets. Versatile, and capable of relatively cheap construction compared to the Cruiser or Light Cruiser, they are capable of fulfilling virtually any role in a fleet, at the cost of effectiveness. A Frigate averages out at about 2 kilometers in length, but have been known to approach the size of some Light Cruisers. Escort: Escorts are 1 kilometer long ships, capable of maneuvering and agility unbelievable compared to larger vessels. Used mostly for keeping smaller ships from being able to focus on the fleets heavy hitters. Used to harass larger vessels, the Escort Designation is very good at its job. Transport: Transport Designations do exactly that. Transport. Whether they move goods, men, or military hardware is dependent on how they're used. Transport Designations are usually less than a kilometer in length, but have been known to vary, though these pieces are under the control of the Classis Explorators due to their lack of understanding. Classis Explorator The Classis Explorator are the scouting fleets of the Third Imperium. These are composed of the best and most ancient technology the Third Imperium can offer, even if they barely understand it themselves. Originally, there were Fourteen Explorator fleets, however, time and attempts to cross barely stable Warp Lanes during the Interregnum of Man has reduced these to a meager three. There are several ship designations that these fleets are composed of, and they are as follows. Battleships: These massive, hulking vessels are perhaps the most deadly thing known to mankind. Capable of glassing a Terra-sized world on its own in good time, these vessels are ancient and revered as Angels of the Omnissiah. Only three are known to remain in existence, the rest lost to history and Warp disasters. Battleships are colossi, at an average hull length of 10 kilometers. While they can be repaired, for now, the Third Imperium must treat them with care, as they are irreplaceable. Grand Cruisers: These vessels, of which only nine are known to remain, are as to what Cruisers are to the Classis Mechanica, only far deadlier, and more irreplaceable. Running on barely understood technology, they are treasured and deadly to all who ind themselves at the wrong end of their weapons targeting. Averaging at 8 Kilometers, they are truly a sight to behold. Fleets Naval Classes There are usually several classes of vessel within a naval designation, and they are as follows Battleships Imperium-Class: Only two of these ships are known to exist. The Imperium-Class are what some Xenos would call "Dreadnought" class vessels, however this is preposterous. A Second Imperium Era Dreadnought has not been seen in since the Fall of the Second Empire. These vessels are so massive that their crew would, if not cycled every two or three decades would likely develop a rather large sub-culture. Victorum-Class: Only one of these vessels are known to exist. Though the Eclessia Machinis used to have three more, they have been lost in several failed Explorator Missions over the Interregnum. To call the Victorum-Class vessels "capable of exterminating life on an entire world" is generally accurate. Bristling with weaponry and strike craft bays, the Victorum-Class is not a vessel to be fought against and expect to survive. Grand Cruisers Avenger-Class: One of each of these hearty vessels exist per each remaining Explorator fleet. Designed to be tough, rough, and capable of withstanding high-speed collision with other vessels, the firepower on board these vessels is unmatched except by the ships that they guard. Abyssal-Class: These large strike hangers are capable of holding hundreds of fighters, bombers, and all sorts of small Transports. Used to repair, refuel, and can even assemble Strike Craft, the numbers of such craft they can disgorge in battle enters into the thousands very quickly. One of each is assigned per every Explorator Fleet, and they are well looked after. Chasmic-Class: These vessels, each paired with an Explorator Fleet, are, giant guns. Simply put, sometime in the Second Imperium, someone decided it would be a lovely idea to build a few giant Macrocannons, strap them together, and then build a ship around them capable of using them. As such, the vessels themselves cannot fire often, but when they do, it is best to hope you're not looking directly at them. Battlecruiser ''Vengeance-''Class: The Vengeance-Class is a model of the Second Imperium. Delegated to the Explorator Fleets, these venerable vessels provide fire support and as massive supply craft. Though no less deadly than equally sized counterparts, it is slower due to its increased cargo weight. These vessels can be rebuilt with known technology, though the process would be slow and arduous with the limited resources at this time. Eclipse-Class: This class of vessel is a the designated Flagship class of the Classis Mechanica. Packed with as much firepower and Shielding as it can afford, it is the pride of the Magos Technicus, those responsible to decode and determine what Xenos Tech, or their own research, can be made Sanctified and usable by the Third Empire. One of these results was the ''Eclipse-''Class. Technology Technology is revered by the Eclessia Machinis. Making use of both Ancient and New designs, their ultimate goal is to recover all lost human technology, and expand human dominion farther than that of the Second Imperium. However, notable weaponry of the Third Imperium are as follows. Macrocannons These massive sized "railguns" are present on every Imperial vessel. Powerful, heavy hitters, and relatively cheap to produce, these weapons of war are the mainstay of the Classis Mechanica. Coming in several models, each fulfilling a slightly unique function. Lance Array Lance Arrays are high energy beams, often fired from affixed positions along the ship, usually the prow of the vessel. These high powered beams are designed to melt through enemy armour, leaving the ship exposed to the vacuum of the void. Novos Cannon The Novos Cannon are part Rail gun, Part Energy Weapon. Desired to "fire" densely packed, highly reactive mixtures of radioactive elements and plasma. The only reason these mixtures do not immediately explode upon being immersed in the other is the fact of several short term energy fields that prevent the reactions of the materials. However, it is mentioned that the kind of "Novos Cannon" that the Third Imperium possesses is simply one of many similar designs, some outfitted to fire large beams of plasma and heat, others outfitted with warheads capable of creating a gravity field similar to that of a black hole for a scant few seconds upon detonation. Either way, the Eclessia Machinis is eager to get their hands on such weapons... Hierarchy and Religion The Hierarchy of the Eclessia Machinis and Adeptio Mechanica is complex. The Legio Mechanica and Legio Artificia are both under the command of the Grand Fabricator-General. However, both have a lead "Fabricator Dominus" who lead the Legio specifically in "the Grand Fabricator-General's stead" as he is oft too concerned with affairs of state and faith to monitor the armies with the diligence required.